1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask maintaining warmth in the nasal area which prevents the intrusion of microscopic particles such as pollen into the nasal cavity and prevents, relieves, or eliminates the occurrence of allergic reactions due to pollen and the like by maintaining warmth in the nasal area.
2. Relevant Art
Generally, the symptoms of allergic reactions to pollen and the like take the form of sneezing, running noses, nasal congestion, and inflammation of the nasal membrane. It is known that these symptoms occur when allergens such as cedar pollen, dust, mites, and exhaust fumes attach to the mucous membrane within the nasal cavity. Since enormous pain or discomfort can be inflicted on a patient if the above-mentioned symptoms occur in force, many types of countermeasures have been attempted in order to prevent or relieve these symptoms.
For example, one of the most common ways for preventing or relieving the above-mentioned symptoms is to wear a mask made from gauze in a sheet form. In this case, it is not possible to sufficiently block the intrusion of allergens with only the gauze, so masks having allergen absorbing or filtering layers made from activated carbon or ceramics are also used. These methods attempt to physically block the intrusion of allergens into the nasal cavities by covering the nose with the above-mentioned masks. In addition to these methods, medical treatment or relief such as the taking of medication which suppresses the above-mentioned symptoms or the application of liquid medication to the nasal membrane by spraying within the nasal cavity are performed.
However, with the above-mentioned methods which used masks, the effect of preventing the intrusion of allergens does not last because the central portion of the mask becomes obstructed by moisture from breathing and mucous while the mask is being worn, thereby forcing air to enter from the sides. If the holes in the mask are made larger in order to prevent such obstructions, the effect of blocking allergens is also reduced, so in practice, such methods are unreliable in preventing or relieving symptoms.
Additionally, with the method in which medication is taken, even if the symptoms are relieved during the period of effectiveness of the medication, the symptoms return when the period of effectiveness ends, so even if the medication is retaken, the symptoms remain until the medication takes effect. In order to avoid this, it is necessary to regularly take the medication at prescribed time intervals. Additionally, methods which depend upon medication are generally not preferable because there is a possibility of side-effects. With a method in which medication is applied to the nasal membrane by spraying, it is difficult to continually prevent symptoms over a long period of time since the applied medication can flow off along with mucous which is secreted by the nasal membrane. Additionally, in recent years, an immunization method called "desensitization treatment" has been suggested, but has yet to be widely accepted.